This invention relates to vehicle lamps and more particularly to an improved means for securing a bulb in a lamp.
Replacement of lamps which are mounted in vehicles and have failed, particularly those which are mounted in commercial vehicles, is time consuming and expensive. A common cause of failure of such lamps is breakage of the bulb filament due to repeated and excessive shocks and vibrations. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a means for mounting a bulb in a lamp which will significantly reduce the shocks and vibrations transmitted from the vehicle to the bulb filament.
Numerous devices have been proposed to reduce the shocks and vibrations transmitted to bulb filaments. Such devices have been largely unsuccessful because they are ineffective against shocks transmitted to the lamp from either direction or are too costly or both.